Harry Potter and The Marauders Return
by midnightsun198
Summary: harry gains all when thought to have lost it all main pairing dm/hp Now on Hiatus until i return to writing this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Dumbledore looked through the crystal that he used to watch over Harry Potter and sighed. Minerva said "we have to tell him Dumbledore" he sighed again before saying "if only it was that simple. Voldermort believes he is dead and so does Harry. But he plays with him because of the reminder. Sirius told me he would tell him when the time is right" she nodded and said "what about Remus. Does he know?" Dumbledore shook his head and said "I think Sirius wants to tell them together. Now we have to get Harry away from there, he is getting more and more unstable. He always seems to look into space for no reason and smile" Minerva smiled and said "I agree. I will fetch him immediately and take him to the headquarters and he can stay with Remus and the other people who enter. I bet Padfoot will gladly go with Harry. They have become inseparable. But we have to warn Severus about Harry's arrival" Dumbledore looked surprised and asked "why do we need to do that?" she chuckled and said "you're too worried about your young protégé to notice the romance of your spy and werewolf Albus. They are going on three months but I haven't told you. I will inform them and then collect Padfoot and Harry. I will tell Remus that Harry has a dog exactly like Sirius was" Dumbledore nodded and said "inform all of them that I will join you with Miss Granger shortly. I think Harry might need friends so I will inform the Weasleys to join us tonight" she nodded and used the ancient magic she and Dumbledore used to get out of the school when they were in a hurry.

When Minerva walked into Grimmauld Place, Severus and Remus were in the kitchen having some morning tea. Remus stood up and said "this is a pleasant surprise Minerva" she chuckled and said "sit back down on his lap Remus. I already noticed it and forced Severus to tell me how long it has been. But that isn't the reason I am here. Dumbledore has finally decided to let Harry out of Surrey and I am going to collect him along with a dog that is exactly like Sirius. Harry doesn't do anything without him now so I thought you needed to be warned. Severus it is up to you if Harry knows. Also Dumbledore and Miss Granger are coming. The Weasleys are coming tonight so we need to set up for that, as he expects me to be here as well" they both nodded and Minerva vanished and appeared next to Harry's house in her cat form.

When she sat next to Harry he smiled and whispered in the corner of his mouth "hello professor" before all three went into the house and up into his bedroom.

As soon as they entered Minerva changed back and said "hello Harry. How is Padfoot?" Harry chuckled and said "Dumbledore still keeps an eye on everything I do" she nodded and then said "well I am not here for a chat. I actually came to inform you that as of now you are finished being in this house for the holidays" he smiled and said "I know. I heard your conversation to Remus. It seems that I am connected to that house now" she laughed and used her wand to pack all Harry's things before releasing Hedwig and told her to go to Grimmauld Place.

When everything was ready she used her ancient magic to transport herself Harry and Sirius to Grimmauld Place with a note on Harry's bed telling his aunt and uncle he had left for the year.

When they had arrived Remus helped Harry to Sirius' bedroom and said "I think you would like his old room" Harry hugged him while the tears started to fall when they both heard "I hope you two ain't this bad when I finally give life the flick" both jumped and turned and saw Sirius standing there in all his glory. Harry was in his arms in a second and asked "you were my dog weren't you?" he nodded and said "come on Harry. I couldn't get back while you were screaming but I forced my way out as fast as I could" Harry smiled and then mocked scolded and said "I guess I can't use this bedroom then" all three laughed then as Severus walked in. Harry didn't notice him but Sirius did and said "does this mean you two finally got together?" Remus nodded meekly and Harry looked up and said "well at least the slimy-git can't tease me now" Severus laughed and said "blackmail Potter. I never thought you had it in you. But I suppose Lily had it so why can't you" Harry said "what's this about my lovely mother?" he laughed and said "after the day you saw her in the pensive she decided to get back at me. She told me about how she really did care for your father but if I told anyone I would lose big time" I spread the word as I think she expected and sure enough the next thing I knew everyone believed that I sought her out for potions help" Harry laughed and said "that would have made your ego drop" he nodded and replied "I wonder what she would say if she knew she was right when she said 'Severus you drool so much over Remus when are you going to tell him and make his day' I actually replied 'he thinks I am worthless. How can I tell him how I feel' she was almost as annoying as you and your two little followers" "I am not a follower professor. Actually the number of times Harry has tried to force Ron and I to not get involved is almost as bad as the things I got them to do" came an irritable Hermione. Harry laughed while Dumbledore said "I was wondering how much longer it would be until you changed back Sirius" "well seeing as these two decided to have a cry session over me it cut down immensely, even if I think Remus did it on purpose knowing how much I hate that stuff" Remus said "I didn't notice it was you considering I believed you were dead" Dumbledore laughed and said "considering he went straight to Harry the moment he returned says something" Harry then said "I haven't been completely honest with everyone" they all looked at him and he said "since Sirius went through the archway I pursued Wormtail so that Sirius would be free even if he couldn't know it. Anyway I caught the filthy rat a week ago and I am hoping that I can get your help to take him in Dumbledore?" Dumbledore said "how did you manage this without my knowledge?" Harry smiled and replied "if I told you then it would give another secret away" Dumbledore said "you must do these things the moment I ain't watching" Harry said "well I wish I did have some privacy sir" everyone laughed and Mrs Black screamed out. Sirius and Harry walked up to her and she screamed "they told me you were finally dead blood traitor" Sirius replied calmly "mother it will take Bellatrix more then that to defeat me" she looked shocked and said "your own blood tried to end you?" Harry replied "yes she did and she helped Dumbledore and I prove Voldermort is back" she smiled and said "he will purify the wizarding world" Harry smiled and said "for a half blood. I am surprised you like him" she looked surprised and asked "what do mean by that boy?" Harry replied "I mean his father was a muggle and when he was at school he was under that name. But in my second year at Hogwarts I fought him whilst he was still using his muggle father's name" she was shocked before she asked "you're lying aren't you?" Harry shook his head and said "I never lie Mrs Black" she smiled and said "I never thought you had such respect child. But I guess being the son of a daughter of two squib's and have ancient blood I guess you really are worthy of what my son asked the night before I was told he was dead" Harry looked at Sirius and Sirius said "I will tell you later. By the way the hollow that you were born in has finally rebuilt itself" Mrs Black said "so that hollow was truly destroyed along with the two most powerful youngsters" Sirius nodded and Harry asked "I am wondering Mrs Black why do you yell at everyone?" she laughed and said "I guess I thought you would think I was soft if I didn't. But if you want to move me then place me in the room Sirius" he nodded and asked "how do I remove you mum?" she smiled and said "you need to use the palm of your left hand as it is your heritage that will remove it" he nodded and Harry helped Sirius as he did as he was told and moved the picture to a room Harry hadn't noticed before, but knew it was where the Black's kept all their books on magic. Sirius laughed and said "Harry I will let you look through this later but I think our guests are hungry" Harry nodded and Mrs Black said "Harry if you look in the top draw of the left hand side of the desk there is something your mother created for you in there. She asked me to guard it when you three went into hiding" Harry went over to the desk and inside was a necklace that had a pendent on it that was a family crest but was also was a locket. Inside the locket was a photo with both of his parents. Harry smiled and placed the necklace on. Sirius smiled and said "you truly are great Harry. I mean you treated my mum with respect just because you could" he smiled and they heard Dumbledore yell "will you two hurry up so we can eat" Harry looked at Sirius and asked "can't they see this room?" he shook his head and said "it is a privilege for you to be apart of this. But you have been invited in by my mother so you will notice it, but no one else can even if you want them too" Harry smiled and said "so if those two friends of mine finally get together I can escape in here" Sirius laughed and said "yes that is a good example Harry" they then hugged and went down where the others were all sitting looking annoyed. Both men cracked up and Dumbledore asked "your mother told you how to move her didn't she?" Sirius nodded and added "she gave Harry the present Lily made for him before she died" Severus asked "what was it?" Harry pulled the necklace out and Severus went to touch when he yelped and sat back. Remus asked "what's wrong Sev?" Severus replied "damn Lily. She made it impossible for a Death Eater to touch it. Sirius see if you can?" Sirius nodded and went to touch it when he too yelped. Harry laughed and said "you two looked very funny when you yelped. I guess mum was more powerful then I was told" Dumbledore laughed and said "Harry is it just a crest?" Harry shook his head and replied "no it's also a locket with a picture of my mum and dad inside with the words 'dearest Harry. If you are reading this then your father and I aren't with you. Please tell Albus about this and he will take you to where we are. Love always mum' what does that mean sir?" Dumbledore smiled and said "only I knew this up until tonight. But the thing is your mum and dad became statues after Voldermort used the killing curse on them. I believed them to be dead but it seems that they may not be. Harry you do realise what this means?" Harry grinned and said "if you do not take us all there now I will whinge until you do" everyone laughed and Hermione said "Harry can't it wait until we have eaten?" Harry shook his head and said "you know the most out of everyone here that the one thing I have wanted is my folks Hermione. Now do you think a meal with my parents sounds better to me then waiting until tomorrow for that?" she laughed and said "I knew as soon as I had started you would refuse Harry" they all laughed before Albus and Minerva teleported everyone to a room within Hogwarts Harry remembered. He turned to the headmaster and said "I know this room Albus" he smiled and said "to think you were so close to your parents when you were watching them through the mirror of Erised" Harry chuckled.

When everyone was ready Albus lead them all through a door into a room and Harry saw both his parents standing in a fighting stance. Sirius looked at Harry and said "there you go kiddo your parents are waiting for you to awaken them" Harry turned to Sirius and said "I don't know if I want to now" Sirius laughed and said "Harry you know as well as I do that you must. Now walk up there before I carry you up there" Harry smiled and grabbed Sirius' hand and said "I need you for strength godfather" Sirius smiled and walked up with Harry while Remus and the others stayed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

When Harry arrived in front of them he said "I am scared Sirius. What if they don't like me?" Sirius smiled and said "Harry bloody Potter, the boy who faces Voldermort and says 'nothing major' and yet is scared of what his own mum and dad think" he then laughed which cheered Harry up. Just then the statues shifted an inch and Harry walked closer and said "what do I need to do to release you mum and dad?" just then the crest became warm and he saw where it would fit on his mum so he walked up to her and placed the crest in its place. At first nothing happened and Harry sighed in defeat and turned away when he heard "Harry do you think it only takes a second to destroy that much stone?" Harry turned and saw his mum and said "I guess I am used to disappointment in this area my hopes were already low" he then did his father before hugging his mum. When James changed back he said "I hope my only child takes after his father and is a trouble maker?" Severus replied "I think I can answer that one James. Yes he does" Harry laughed and said "guilty as charged. Just ask Draco Malfoy. He has got me in trouble enough times for things I did and got caught as well" everyone laughed and Severus asked "are you and Draco on less then enemy terms now?" Harry replied "well if you mean he sent me Wormtail. Then yes we are" everyone gasped and Lily asked "so the rat is alive then?" Harry nodded and pulled out the jar. James laughed as he saw the rat try and break the glass. "there is a unbreakable spell on the jar so he can't escape" Harry announced. Lily smiled and asked "who was blamed?" Sirius replied "I was and I spent twelve years in Azkaban before I escaped" James hugged his best friend and said "how is it that you of all people escaped from there?" Sirius explained once again the story and only stopped when Hermione said "ok you have caught up. Now can we go and eat?" Harry laughed and said "I guess we better guys before she gets worse. She is very bright for her age" they all nodded and Albus and Minerva teleported everyone back to Grimmauld Place. James said "I thought you would never come back here Sirius?" Harry replied "dad this is the headquarters for the OOTP now. Dumbledore is the secret keeper and the house elf is on the wall where he belongs" Sirius replied "who did it?" Harry hid and Sirius added "Harry I know you must have been mad at him. But I think you did the best thing for him" Harry still said nothing so Sirius went up to him and said "so now that you have parents how does an older brother sound?" Harry smiled and replied "well I think you better make a room bigger so I can fly my firebolt" James laughed and said "so my son got on the team?" Sirius replied "he flies better then you do James" Harry laughed and said "hey I hadn't flown before I got here and the first time I did the head of Gryffindor decided that I need to join the Gryffindor quidditch team" Minerva laughed and said "how could I not? You pulled out of a fifty foot dive easily and made your father look like an amateur" Harry laughed and James beamed and asked "what year was this Harry?" Harry smiled and said "the year I first fought Voldermort and won. Oh wait you were stone then. It was my first" James said "you little brat. I didn't get in it until my second. But please say you ain't a beater like a certain doggy pal of mine" Harry laughed and said "Oliver said I would be good at that but nah I am the seeker. I only lost one game and that was because of the bloody dementors. Oh and by the way father of mine you are my Patronus" James laughed and said "I think I will have to get you a certain map of mine from when I was at school" Sirius laughed and said "its in his room" "along with your invisibility cloak" Harry added. James smiled and said "so what else have we missed other then the resurrection of Voldermort that we got dragged into" all the adults looked at Harry and Sirius asked "what is this?" Harry laughed and said "you bloody ignorant people. I told you that things came out of Voldermort's wand and that my parents were after Peter's hand and Cedric. It is because the feather in his wand and mine both came from Fawkes" Lily hugged Harry and he rested in her arms and Hermione said "that's all nice now can we move down into the kitchen and eat but remember the portrait" Harry laughed and said "she has kindly gone into another room Hermione so you don't need to worry about her. But Dumbledore when are the red heads arriving?" "We are already here, Harry. Now get in the kitchen before mum has a fit" Ron yelled up the stairs and the whole group burst out laughing. Hermione said "Harry you come in last between your parents and Sirius you stand at the back of them" everyone nodded went to the kitchen.

Everyone but Harry and his surprises had entered when Mrs Weasley said "where is Harry, Albus?" As he walked in with his parents and Sirius, Harry replied "I am here Mrs Weasley" Everyone stared and Mrs Weasley said "well this is a surprise. Three people we thought dead all alive" Harry smiled and replied "Sirius came straight to me as a dog when he re-emerged from the archway. But I had to resurrect my folks. That's why we hadn't eaten as I wanted to do it straight away" "even if you were worried just before hand about what they would think of you" Sirius added. Harry leaned on his shoulder and said "so now that you're my big brother are you still going to spoil me?" he laughed and said "until I have my own children of course I am" everyone laughed as they started eating. Lily said "well at least we know our son grew close to your best friend James" James smiled and said "he promised he would do all he could for him. I don't think living with your bloody sister was any good for him. Wait until you and I have finished with them…" "don't you even think about it" Harry interrupted. "What Harry?" "I don't care if they have been mean in the past. But if you hurt them then I don't care if you are my father, I will do to you what Neville Longbottom did to a Snape boggart when I was in my third year" Severus laughed and said "you really do have a big heart Harry but of all the people your aunt uncle and cousin do deserve it" Harry replied "if I have a problem I sort it out. Professor Snape you of all people should know that" he smiled and said "yes I do especially when I received it a few times. Oh and Lily your son has the same blackmail quality you have" Lily asked "why Sev?" "Because you were bloody right about what I should have done in school about a certain subject we spoke of after I told the school about your crush on your now husband" she lit up and asked "so you two are together?" Harry Minerva Sirius and Dumbledore all burst out laughing and Harry said "let's just say it is now three months. But I guess mine is now at six" everyone turned and Sirius said "you have a girlfriend?" Harry replied "no I don't Sirius" he then asked in thought as their skin was touching '**is it Draco Malfoy?**' Harry burst out laughing but nodded. Sirius looked at him with disbelief and said in thought '**you two seemed to be at each others throats so much**' '**we sorted it out and he caught Wormtail for us. He is really nervous what is going to happen when Lucius finds out**' Harry replied. Sirius said aloud "Harry why don't we go for a walk?" Harry nodded and they both went to the secret room and Harry called on the connection he had with Draco and said '**Draco my love?**' '**yes Harry**' he replied. '**Sirius knows we are together. Everyone else knows I am in a relationship**' Harry told him. '**wait what about Sirius?**' Draco asked. '**he is alive as are my parents. I want you here even if you are trying to kept this secret**' Harry added. "Harry are you there?" Sirius asked. Harry turned to him and said "sorry I just told Draco what is going on" Sirius nodded and said "can he sneak away?" '**can we sneak you away?**' '**actually you can. Dad is searching for Peter and mum is shopping for something or other**' Harry then used a little magic and pulled Draco into the room. The first thing he said was "I can't believe you are actually here Sirius. I knew Harry wouldn't lie especially when he was so happy about having you back" Sirius smiled and said "I am just glad a certain war is gone. Even it is only within each heart. But we need to decide what Harry is going to tell everyone now" "how about we tell them the truth. I mean as soon as my folks find out I gave Harry Peter they will guess what is going on. Dad will be furious but mum will want an engagement. Especially if she knows we are at six months and are connected" Sirius laughed and said "I forgot what my dear cousin was like" Harry just watched them and relaxed until he heard the door open. He turned and saw his mother standing there. She smiled and said "I am guessing you are Lucius Malfoy's son. I think Harry called you Draco?" Draco nodded and said "hello Mrs Potter. I am indeed Draco Malfoy. Although if my mother hears about my relationship with Harry it will become Draco Potter" Harry smiled and in thought said to Draco '**I like the sound of that sexy**' '**you bloody would. You are too bloody romantic sometimes**' Draco replied. '**At least I could tell people to back off your mine**' Draco snorted and Lily asked "so you two are connected?" Draco nodded and said "it actually happened the night we became animagus" Lily smiled and said "well I am glad my son did it. Are you two like the rest of us?" Harry replied "yeah we are mum. We can't register until we are seventeen. By the way Ron and Hermione are animagus as well" Draco laughed and said "well I didn't expect anything less Harry. What are they?" Harry replied "for mum and Sirius' sake I am a Griffin, Draco is a Dragon, Ron is a Phoenix and Hermione is a Unicorn" Sirius looked at him and said "what else Harry?" "I am also a Dragon, a Panther, a Phoenix, a Jaguar, a Black Dog a Hawk and an Owl" Draco laughed and added "well seeing as Harry is saying all of his you might as well know all of mine. I am a Griffin, a Panther, a Pegasus, a Leopard, an Eagle, a Snake and a Stag" Sirius smiled and said "well I guess only you two and now us know about the extra ones?" both boys nodded and Lily said "I am glad you trusted us with this" Harry smiled and laid back in to Draco's chest and said "I don't want to hide this from the world anymore. I don't care if they say you made me evil" Draco laughed and said "you want to risk my parents wrath just so you can have me?" Harry nodded and said "plus Ron and Hermione" Draco laughed and said "I think they know something is up between us seeing as we pass a lot of secret notes these days even it does make professor Snape mad when he can't read them" both boys laughed and Draco said "I had hoped to finish school with this a secret but I doubt it will stay that way so I think we tell the people here and inform all of them not to tell anyone or even talk about it. I think you know who I mean?" Harry nodded and said "a certain loud mouthed red head I call my best friend. You know I now have it all a boyfriend two best friends my parents and an older brother plus Remus Dumbledore and McGonagall" Draco hugged him and Sirius said "how do you want to do this?" Draco said "I know we can't get them in here. Your mum explained it all to me when she brought me in here but not my parents" Harry said "I think I better talk too two certain teenagers first. If I take them to Ron's room you three handle the adults until I surprise the other two" they all nodded and Draco added "we wont leave until you tell me you are there" Harry nodded and went to collect Ron and Hermione.

When he arrived in the kitchen he walked up to his two best friends and whispered "can you two come with me for a private chat" then a loud at the twins "you will find out more without them" both boys nodded and Mrs Weasley said "Harry what's going on?" Harry smiled and said "mum and Sirius will tell you all about it. I just need to chat to these two first" she nodded and the three teenagers went into the bedroom Ron would be staying in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The first thing he noticed was that none of Harry's things were there so he asked "where are you sleeping?" Harry hadn't heard as he had just said to Draco '**your fine to go**' Hermione then said "earth to Harry" Harry blinked and said "what? Oh Ron I am in Sirius room. He decided that brothers need to share so we can talk" Ron laughed and said "ok, what is going on?" Harry laughed and said "straight to the point. Ok the thing is. I am seeing someone I didn't say it as a joke. I did tell the truth when Sirius asked about it being a girl" Hermione suddenly asked "that's what the notes were about" Harry nodded and Ron still looked dumb founded. Hermione said "it all makes sense now by why tell us separate" Harry replied "a certain reply" Ron then clicked on and said "you mean you're with that arsehole?" Harry said "Ronald Weasley I wish you could see things differently for once. Yes I am with Draco but the only reason we fought was because I refused his friendship which I would have accepted had he been nice to you and Hagrid the first two times I meet him" Ron stared at Harry like Harry had lost his mind. Harry sighed and said "fine be like that Ron but I really had hoped you were prefect enough actually see this from MY point of view. Did you know he was the one who got me talk about how I felt when I thought Sirius was dead? What about the fact he was there when you made me feel weird about the whole bloody prophecy thing? Yea I know what it says but I haven't told him because I am scared of what it means. We don't even send letters anymore we speak directly to each other" Ron looked defeated and said "this can't be known until Voldermort is gone" Harry nodded and said "Lucius wont hesitate to hurt Draco and his mum will push for an engagement" Hermione nodded and said "we wont say anything. But is he here?" Harry nodded and replied "he is with the adults now if you two think you can be civil we will go. Don't worry I already warned him" they both nodded and three walked back down the stairs and Ron asked "what happened to Sirius' mum's portrait?" Harry laughed and said "she allowed Sirius and I to move her into a special room" they nodded and walked into the kitchen.

When everyone was seated Mrs Weasley dished up the meal and Draco sat next to Harry. Everyone there noticed a certain glow on Harry's face but no one spoke up until Sirius noticed and said "Harry I am glad you finally decided to cheer up. I suppose having three people back and a certain teenager helps" Harry blushed and Draco hugged him as he replied "having you all here has helped but I want to make one rule now dad Sirius and professor Snape! I will not tolerate a fight between you. This place is for us to get along. But headmaster do you think we could have a certain witch take over for Umbridge?" Albus laughed and said "you should ask her first Harry. But if she wants to I would love it. But I expect her husband will work with her if she does" Lily smiled and said "of course I will Albus. But I think James will prefer to be with me and we can look after a certain Dog when Harry needs some privacy" Harry blushed again and said "don't worry I have the map and Sirius ain't getting it" everyone laughed and Albus asked "that is twice a map has been mentioned and twice I have wondered what it is" Fred George Ron Hermione James Sirius and Remus all turned to Harry to explain. Harry said "fine seeing as no one else wants to explain it I will. Headmaster the Marauders created a map of Hogwarts that shows not only its corridors but where people are. They lost it to Filch but two troublemakers stumbled across it and used it up until my third year. They thought my need to get into Hogsmeade was far greater need then their need of it and taught me how to use it. In fact I have used it a lot lately and kept it as it was something of my fathers" Albus smiled and said "well I can guess that Remus Sirius and James did more then Peter, but he always needed their help" James replied "naturally headmaster. I am glad to know you watched over Harry using the crystal Lily and I created. But I think we can take on Voldermort soon. Harry do you know the prophecy?" Harry nodded and said "the headmaster finally let me hear it after I believed Sirius was dead. But yes I know it" everyone there said "well what is it?" Harry closed his eyes and said "_**the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can survive while the other survives**_" all that hadn't heard it looked at Harry in amazement. Hermione then said "that was why you dodged the subject. You will either be murdered or a murderer" Harry nodded and Draco in thought said "**it is alright Harry. We will stand by you and help all we can**" Harry smiled and leaned back into Draco's chest more and then said "Draco you need to return home. Your mum will be there soon and your father is almost there" Draco nodded and Harry placed him back in his room and sighed as he missed him.

When Draco was gone Sirius took Draco's place and hugged Harry and said "that is the biggest burden anyone has had. But remember you aren't alone. You have a whole group here to help and care for you" Harry smiled and didn't reply. The subject then got changed then as Dumbledore said "well seeing as we have all our staff James Lily Severus and Minerva I need to talk to you about text books for the students. Lily and James I think you two better watch the three youngsters here as they have been in more strive then any other. But I suppose the people he taught defence to last year wont be that far behind him" Lily looked at Harry and said "you taught people defence?" Harry replied "well when the teacher only does theory you need to take into your own hands and seeing as I was the most experienced Hermione decided I would be a great teacher. I must say that they did do well until we were found out and most people had created a Patronus" Lily beamed and asked "anything else that might surprise us about you?" Harry smiled and said "I defeated Voldermort in my first year to stop him getting the philosopher's stone. My second year took me into the forest to talk to the spiders when Tom Riddle possessed Ginny and forced her to set a basilisk on the students. In the end I went down to the chamber of secrets and fought the basilisk and defeated Tom to save the school. Oh I am parselmouth and that's how I got into the chamber. Third year found me thinking my older brother was trying to kill me when he was after Wormtail who happened to be my best friends rat. That was the year the dementors came to Hogwarts and made me lose a quidditch match and a broomstick. I saved Sirius from all the dementors with a Patronus…" Harry didn't finish as he dozed off and Dumbledore continued "he then went back in time with Miss Granger to stop Sirius getting the dementors kiss and to save buckbeak from death. Forth year found him in the tri-wizard tournament and going through everything it threw at him before the resurrection. Last year he felt Voldermort's feelings until he entered far enough for Voldermort to know he was there luckily it did save Arthur from death but then Severus tried to teach him occlumency but it ended after Harry saw a bad day of Severus' childhood that involved you and that ended. He then went after Voldermort as he believed he had Sirius and found the prophecy recording. There was a battle in which Sirius fell through the archway of death. Somehow Harry's cries saved Sirius but Harry went after Bellatrix until Voldermort arrived and I stepped in and Voldermort took possession of Harry and…" "he wanted the headmaster to kill me. I thought it would be ok if I was with Sirius and that saved me from him. I then went back to Hogwarts and lost it. I screamed so much at the headmaster I thought my throat would explode and he told me the prophecy and I dealt with it thanks to Draco" Harry added before yawning. Lily looked at her son and said "well Harry it seems you are a force to be reckoned with. But before you had awakened me I heard you say you were scared of what your father and I would think of you. Sirius reply made sense now. You fight Voldermort and aren't worried but when it came to us and you were scared?" Harry replied "I have fought Voldermort to many times now for it to scare me. That professor Snape is why I say his name without fear. I have fought him too many times and survived to let him scare me. My greatest fear as Remus said 'is fear itself' as it is the dementors" Severus nodded and said "I understand Harry. I just can't stand that name" Harry laughed and said "well when we talk I will call him Tom" Severus nodded and said "thank you Harry. I now understand why people like you so much. You are so much like Lily it isn't funny. I just saw James in you and not Lily. But I see now that although you didn't have them they still influenced your personality" Harry smiled and then Sirius said "I better get him into a bed now and he can enjoy life tomorrow" Lily said "I agree. So Harry off to bed" Harry laughed and said "ok maybe having parents isn't all I thought it was" all the children laughed and Mrs Weasley said "Harry you always make a funny comment just when it is needed but I think it is time for all you young people to go to bed. I know Fred and George you are adults but you need to get up early for the delivery for work remember. Harry, Ron told me what you did. I think now that it was a wise investment and made sure that you are a partner in the shop" Lily asked "what did he do?" Harry replied "I came out of the tri-wizard tournament first with Cedric but as he died his parents said I should have the money. I didn't need it as I had the money from you and dad so I gave it to them and told them they had to get Ron some dress robes as I know he detested the ones he had" Lily smiled and said "you have another vault that is yours and yours alone Harry. When we knew we were to be parents we placed all the money from your grandparents into an account just for you. We added your name and kept it locked to be given to you when you turn seventeen. But there is also a Potter vault that has been in the family for eons" Harry nodded but wasn't really paying much attention as sleep was taking over. Sirius noticed this and said "I am going to take Harry to his bed. I doubt he would get there otherwise" everyone nodded so Sirius picked Harry up and carried him to bed.

When Sirius placed Harry on the bed he had created for him Harry said "thank you Sirius. You know I am closer to you then I have let on" Sirius smiled and said "Harry, you saved me from dieing. It takes powerful magic to do that. That archway was about to start my destruction when it was forced to stop by a power. I heard your screams and went after it but I didn't make it until you were all gone. I came out as a Dog and the people thought I was a grim and dodged out of my way. But Harry I saw an image of you in a room in the ministry and they were saying 'the boy is powerful. It looks like he used this power twice a month ago. We know one saved him from being possessed by he-who-must-not-be-named but the other seems to have saved the life of Sirius Black' the man's partner replied 'so the Potter boy was telling the truth when he said Sirius was innocent?' they continued the chat but I got out of there and that's when you found me" Harry smiled and said "I am just glad you are back. I missed you so much Sirius. You became my world after I knew the truth. I waited for the day we got you free and I could live with you" Sirius laughed and said "well now you can as I doubt Lily and James will be able to live anywhere with out me close behind" "if we did I am sure a young wizard would invite you in Padfoot" James said from the doorway. The three men laughed and James said "we wish you had been our secret keeper and came into hiding with us Padfoot. You are like a brother not only to Harry but to me also" Harry laughed and said "well dad I guess you have to settle for best friend and kinda son" the three of them laughed again before Sirius said "sleep well Harry. You deserve it after what you did today" Harry nodded and drifted off while the two men went back to the kitchen where the only people left were Remus Molly Arthur Albus Minerva and Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Once the two men were seated James said "our son has become very attached to Sirius dear" Lily smiled and said "I am glad he did seeing as Sirius is the one person I trust the most with him. Even more so then you Albus" Albus replied "I understand Lily. Sirius cares so much for Harry that it was so hard to watch Harry scream for him the night he went through the arch" "that is the reason I am still alive Albus. Harry's powers protected me and the people in that part of the ministry know it too. They have watched Harry's powers grow in that section and know he used them twice that night. Once to save himself and once to save me" Sirius explained. Their talk went late into the night before they all settled in for the night. Minerva and Albus both choose to return to Hogwarts and promised to visit the next day.

When Harry awoke he felt for the first time in his life truly hungry. He looked at Sirius sleeping and decided to get him. Harry snuck over to him and touched his arm and then in thought screamed "**wake up old man**" well Sirius jumped a metre high and growled until he saw Harry rolling on the floor laughing. He then laughed and said "you couldn't resist could you?" Harry replied "nope you looked too peaceful" Sirius smiled and said "I notice your mum is cooking" Harry replied "I know as for the first time I am really hungry for breakfast" Sirius smiled and they both raced down the stairs. Harry won as he took the banister and slid down while Sirius just ran and decided not to apparate. Harry knocked Ron to the ground as he landed and Ron said "stupid idiot… oh sorry Harry I thought it was one of the twins" Harry laughed and said "nah it's me I just rode the banister all the way down to beat Sirius" Ron nodded and they walked into the kitchen where Lily said "Harry from now on no riding the banister" Harry laughed and said "I can control it mum and besides my firebolt goes faster then that" Lily laughed and James said "well I am glad he takes his flying serious" "I missed it when I got a life ban last year. But as I told McGonagall that was lifted the day Umbridge left Hogwarts" Harry replied and Albus appeared then and added "well we knew that if we didn't we wouldn't hear the last of it and we do need an experienced captain for the team" Harry turned to the headmaster and asked "you want me to be the captain for the quidditch team?" McGonagall arrived then and said "Harry you are a natural leader and we planned it from day one. Besides all the older students asked us to hand it to you before they left last year" Harry smiled and sat down.

After breakfast Harry went into Ron's room with Ron and Hermione and they had a chat. "There is one thing I want to know you two" Hermione looked at him and asked "what do you want to know?" Harry nodded and said "when are you two finally going to get together?" Ron laughed but said nothing and Hermione just blushed. Harry then used a little magic to make them speak the truth and turned to Hermione and said "why?" she replied "because I am waiting for Ron to ask me, but I don't think he wants to go out with me" "want to? Hermione I was so jealous when Victor got close and you just brushed me away so I thought you didn't want me. Wait did I hear right? Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Harry smiled as Hermione replied "of course I will Ron" Harry ducked out of the room as they started kissing and bumped into Ginny. She asked "they finally got together didn't they?" Harry nodded and said "I helped them admit it but the kissing has started so I think you better leave them. Do you know where Sirius is?" she replied "he was in the drawing room making it bigger last I knew…" "Harry if you want to fly you now can in the drawing room" Sirius yelled up the stairs. Ginny and Harry laughed but Harry asked "want to fly chaser?" she nodded and they both raced to their rooms to get their brooms.

Harry and Ginny had been flying for ten minutes before Sirius and James joined them. Harry was flying around after the snitch while Sirius and James helped Ginny with her chaser practice. Ron joined them an hour later and took the keeper position while Harry came down and they played two on two with a quaffle. Sirius went with Harry while Ginny went with James. The game went on until they were called to lunch and the scores were Sirius and Harry twenty-four James and Ginny twenty-three.

After lunch Dumbledore Harry James Lily and Sirius went to the ministry to hand Peter over. At first the men went to arrest Sirius but Harry yelled "stop" the men did and Fudge walked in and said "why isn't Sirius Black in chains?" Harry replied "because we are here to hand over the real criminal Peter Pettigrew" Fudge replied "fine where is he?" Harry smiled and pulled out the jar. Fudge said "that is a rat boy" Harry smiled and said "a rat yes but also Peter Pettigrew" Dumbledore made the jar grow and Peter change back. Fudge was speechless and said "that was why Sirius laughed the night we thought Peter died. He thought Peter had killed himself. But Black was the secret keeper for the hollow was he not?" James replied "we changed to Peter a week before because we believed Voldermort" lots of gasps "would think we would use Sirius and not think we would use a weakling like Peter" Fudge nodded and said "the dementors have gone but we can remove all his powers and stop him transforming before taking him to Azkaban" "that was just taken care of. I actually know of one dementor that will take care of Peter" Fudge nodded and they went to the room and Peter was looking scared and saying "you don't understand the Dark Lord was powerful and he would have killed me" Harry replied "he couldn't kill you when he was a shadow Wormtail" that shut him up and Harry called the dementor who took Peter immediately and preformed the kiss and then vanished. Harry smiled and said "that is now done. But minister I want you to publish this and say Peter Pettigrew fell into a trap set up by Harry Potter" Fudge nodded and they all returned to Grimmauld Place.

Harry's view

That afternoon I spent all day talking with Mrs Black and going through some of the books on wandless magic and how to do the spells in them. Everytime I got the spell right Mrs Black said "well done child. You have progressed excellently" I replied "these books are very helpful Mrs Black" when it came to the animagus spell I called Sirius in and asked him "can I could try a spell on you?" at first he was scared so I showed him which one it was and he agreed. I got the spell right the first time and Sirius said "you are doing excellently Harry" I hugged him and replied "your mum has been a great help" he laughed and mum called us down for tea.

While we were eating mum said "Albus, I want to find Luke" everyone turned to her and I asked "who is Luke mum?" she replied "he is your twin brother" I looked at them all and then said "what happened to him?" Albus replied "we don't know Harry why?" I replied "well I was hoping to help look. I have a book on twins that appeared a week ago and it says twins can sense each other" just then Hedwig flew in with a letter to me. I suddenly realized where the book came from and said "I will be back soon. I just want to reply to this letter so I better take Hedwig with me" they nodded and I raced up to my room and cast the spell on Hedwig and instantly Luke was standing there. I smiled and said "you're lucky I read the book to do that today Luke" he smiled and said " I would have bugged you until you had" I laughed and handed him some clothes to wear before saying "we better head back down" he nodded and we both walked back to the kitchen. I entered first and Ron said "who was the letter from?" I replied "what letter?" Hermione replied "the one that was so important that you had to leave the conversation…" she trailed off realizing before I nodded and replied "yeah that was an excuse. I haven't read the letter" she then said "well where is he?" I laughed and said "you better come in now so that the rest of them ain't confused" so Luke walked in and Dumbledore asked "Hedwig was Luke wasn't he?" I nodded and said "I realized it the moment he flew in and luckily I learnt the spell that undoes it today" Dumbledore asked "where is the book on it?" Sirius replied "in a place that only three of us can enter" Dumbledore looked confused so Lily said "Mr and Mrs Black created a room that no one but those they invite in can see and enter. It was in this room that the locket Harry is wearing was kept" I smiled and added "it is also where Mrs Black is now" Dumbledore nodded and said "well I guess I am out of the know how sometimes" I then turned to Sirius and said "this place was what you mum was talking about the night we moved her isn't it?" Sirius nodded and said " Harry you are becoming as bright as Hermione" I blushed and said "nah she catches on straight away I need a few extra clues" everyone laughed and finished tea in a happy mood.

The next morning I awoke early and made sure everyone else was too. I announced at breakfast "I think we should all go and visit Neville seeing as it is his birthday and I need to give him his present before his grandmother takes him to visit his parents" everyone nodded and mum called Dumbledore and professor McGonagall to transport us.

When we arrived I walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs Longbottom answered the door and said "this is a pleasant surprise. I am right in thinking you are all here because it is Neville's birthday?" I replied "indeed it is madam. Neville will be expecting me. But I thought I would drag everyone along to brighten up his day" she smiled and replied "he has been anxious all morning and jumped at every sound" just then Neville joined us and I said "hello Neville. Happy birthday" the rest joined me as I said 'happy birthday' but he replied "Harry aren't they your parents and Sirius?" I nodded and said "Sirius came to me as a Dog not long after I got back to privet drive and I was given a locket to revive my parents a couple of days ago. Oh and this is my brother Luke. He was Hedwig but I changed him back last night" Neville laughed and said "you got the lot when you thought you had lost it all" I nodded and then said "can we come in and I better give them to you now that I know they are ready and work?" he nodded and we all walked inside. First I gave him his father's wand which was fixed perfectly and then said "they need to drink all of it to work" he nodded and his grandmother asked "what do they do Harry?" I smiled and said "Neville and I have been working on them since we got back to school and then afterwards I finished them. But to know what they do I suggest you let Neville do what he needs to and not interfere" she nodded and asked "will you lot come back after we visit his parents?" Dumbledore replied "we would love to" but Neville then asked "Harry will you come with us?" I replied "would love to Neville. Do you want me to look after our potion?" he nodded and passed them back to me.

When we got to the hospital his grandmother lead us straight to his parents bed and we sat down. Neville poured his parents a drink each, which Neville and I slipped in the potion without his grandmother knowing. His parents drank the drinks and slowly sat up confused. Mr Longbottom looked at his mother and asked "how long have we been here?" she gasped and looked at Neville and myself and asked "the potion did this didn't it?" I nodded and replied "it is permanent" she smiled so I replied "it is now nearly fifteen years sir. I am Harry Potter and the nervous looking boy is your son" he smiled and replied "thank you for this. I know you had a part in this seeing as Neville brought you here" I replied "Neville and I have been working on this since we fought the Death Eaters and stopped them hearing the prophecy. But I think you need to know Voldermort is back" he nodded and said "you say his name without fear yet he killed your family" I smiled and said "he turned my brother into an Owl and made my parents stone. But they are all back and we can talk to them when we return to your mother's house" Alice Longbottom then asked "what happened with Sirius Black?" I replied "it was Peter that handed my parents to Voldermort but Sirius was in Azkaban for twelve years before he escaped. He can tell you the story but he almost died last year when Bellatrix sent him through the archway of death. It seems that when I screamed at him like my life depended on it a power I can't control saved him and brought him back" she smiled and said "well then we better get out of here and meet up with everyone" I then touched hers and her husband's arms and said in thought "**wish Neville happy birthday as that is why I am here**" they both nodded and wished Neville a happy birthday and he started to glow. Mrs Longbottom whispered to me "thank you Harry. It takes a true friend to do what you have for Neville" I replied "well when he does so much to help I am only to happy to help. But be careful when you ask him to duel as he is very good at it thanks to a group last year" she nodded and we went back to the Longbottom home where the others were waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

At first Dumbledore looked at Frank and Alice with surprise and then asked "the potion did that didn't it?' Neville nodded and Hermione asked "did you two create it as I haven't seen it in a book anywhere?" Neville replied "we found cures to a lot of things and found the common ingredients and went from there until it was right. We actually snuck a rat that was to die because it had gone mad from Filch to test it on" Dumbledore beamed and asked "do you have the recipe for it?" I nodded and replied "a potion that useful headmaster what an insult to think I would be that stupid" everyone laughed until Mrs Weasley informed us that the food was ready. Mrs Longbottom smiled and thanked Mrs Weasley. I smiled and Neville whispered in my ear "thanks Harry. This means more then anyone but you can know" I nodded and whispered back "it was a pleasure Neville. We all need our parents. Not many can know except you and I who grew up without them" he hugged me and then sat between his parents and I smiled and joined my family. Mum said "well done Harry. I think you have given Neville a new look on life" I replied "mum he helped so much the night when I nearly lost Sirius that I did this as a thank you" she smiled and Luke whispered "I think the meal is better for him though bro" I nodded and started eating.

Halfway through it I stopped and said "Albus he is here" Dumbledore nodded and we went to the front door.

When I walked outside Voldermort said "what no one to help you?" I replied "just because you once possessed me doesn't mean I let you in my head now" he frowned and out walked my parents Dumbledore Sirius and Luke.

Narrator view

When the five new people walked out Voldermort suddenly fell to the ground in pain. Harry smiled and said "you have no reason to be here now be gone" and Voldermort vanished. The only person to stay was Lucius. Harry asked "what is your problem?" Lucius replied "he has Draco. He has bugged Severus so he knows what Draco did and about your relationship. I may not like you but I love my son and want him to live" Harry nodded and Lucius had a tear and continued "I don't know how to save him. I think he is almost dead" well Harry froze and in thought said to Draco "**how are you?**" "**terrible babe. Voldermort has arrived and wants to kill me**" well Harry suddenly lit up and brought Draco to where they were. Draco collapsed into Harry's arms and Harry checked him over and healed the wounds. Lucius smiled and said "thank you Harry. I am glad Draco has you" Harry smiled and said "you better get out of here and look worried about not knowing how Draco is" he nodded and vanished. Dumbledore watched as Harry picked Draco up and carried him into the house.

When Harry walked in Neville stared at him in horror and gasped "you're helping him?" Ron replied "it's ok Neville it seems they are together" Neville replied "but he was cruel to us all" Harry replied "Neville his life is now in my hands. I love him but I need somewhere to lay him so I can finish healing him" Mrs Longbottom smiled and lead Harry to the couch where Harry laid Draco out and healed him. The entire group watched as Harry and Draco stayed frozen in time for an hour until the glow that surrounded Harry faded and both boys stirred. Draco was the first to speak by saying "where am I? Last I remember Voldermort was saying the killing curse because I gave Harry Peter Pettigrew" Harry replied "it's ok Draco. We are at Neville's grandmother's house. You need to stay there and relax as I had to do some deep healing to save you from dieing on me" everyone turned towards the two teenagers and stared at Harry whose eyes were glowing with an immense green fire. Dumbledore smiled and said to Lily "he has come into the power we anticipated" Lily nodded and Harry asked "what does that mean?" Lily laughed and said "you are a descendent of Godric Gryffindor" "tell me something we hadn't figured out after I was able to use Godric's sword" Harry injected "well it was prophesised by Godric that one of his descendents would have a power greater then his. Tom didn't know that you were that child and mixed with your mother's sacrifice it gave you the protection that saved your life fifteen years ago" Draco smiled and said "he had come into it a lot as last year ended so I got him to do wandless magic. We know wand magic is traceable so we decided he needed to know all his duelling spells in case Voldermort attacked and after that we went to the Patronus. That took him a whole two seconds to do and sure enough out came his beautiful Stag. He taught me how to do it and I have a Dragon" Dumbledore smiled and replied "well I am glad you two thought ahead and Draco you will have to thank your father for your life. Harry I will find the bug before you see Severus again as I think it is only active when you are near him" Harry and Draco nodded before they both fell onto the couch in a deep and peaceful sleep together. Dumbledore carefully made the couch a bed and left the two boys to rest and joined the others at the meal table to finish the meal.

When Harry and Draco woke up, the next day, both boys were ravenous and went to the table in search of food. There was plenty but a note also. The note said _Harry and Draco, we have returned to the hideout. Once you have both eaten Harry take both of you to the room and wait for me there. Lily_

Well neither boy waited for more they started eating and enjoyed the time alone.

When they were finished Harry felt Voldermort arrive and said "Draco he is back" Draco nodded and the two boys walked outside to face him.

At first Voldermort laughed when the two boys walked outside and stood there facing him wandless. He cast the Crucio curse but Harry put his hand up and sent the curse back and it hit Voldermort and he was on the ground in pain an was unable to stop the spell so Harry and Draco sent him and his Death Eaters back where they had come from before going to Grimmauld Place.

Sirius said "you two took your time" Harry smiled and replied "we're very hungry and then we got an unwanted visitor. He is back where he belongs under his own Crucio curse" Sirius hugged both boys before saying "I am sure you two need more rest so you will be sleeping here for now. I know you say you aren't tired but I can see the exhaustion in both your faces. Oh and Draco your mother sent an owl with a bracelet that she says you will know what to do" Draco smiled and said "well done mister Potter you have gotten my mother in the engagement mood" Harry smirked and replied "well I think Draco Potter sounds wonderful" Draco picked up a pillow and tried to throw it but it seemed glue to his hands. Both boys laughed before accepting the drink from Sirius and then fell asleep locked together.

In the kitchen Lily said "Harry and Draco have made fun of the engagement even though they were waiting for it" James smiled and replied "I think Harry was cheering Draco up dear" Sirius nodded and said "that is right James. They do look peaceful together I wonder if they will remember that it is Luke and Harry's birthday tomorrow" well all the adults said in unison "shit I forgot all about that" whereas Hermione said "I am glad Ron let me get Harry's gift from us and I am sure Draco has something for him" the adults glared at her except for Sirius who was on the floor laughing and added "I had it ready two nights before I went through the archway" Luke said "I am prepared also. I am replacing the owl he lost to have me" well the rest of the adults left the house and went to buy gifts that matched Luke and Harry's personalities.

They all returned late in the afternoon and hid the packages in their bedrooms but neither Harry nor Draco awoke again that day.

Harry awoke the next day when Draco kissed him and whispered "happy birthday sexy" Harry smiled and pulled Draco back under the blankets and the two boys made love until they heard people stirring upstairs. They were both blissfully happy when Sirius walked into the room and said "I am sorry I gave you the sleeping potion yesterday" Harry replied "Sirius it's ok I think Draco and I needed it. I am very sure that if you didn't neither of us would've slept" Sirius smiled and then said "well happy birthday Harry. I know I wasn't the first but second is ok" Harry laughed and said "thanks Sirius. You're right he did get in first but that is right seeing as we are to be engaged very soon" Draco swiped Harry and said "you like that don't you?" Harry grinned and replied "you are mine Draco and this is proving it to the world. So get used to it" Draco laughed and said "well seeing as you put it so delicately I can't fight it now" Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a hug as Sirius left the room laughing.

In the kitchen Lily was busily working with Molly to make a huge breakfast to celebrate Luke and Harry's birthday.

As Sirius walked in Lily asked "how is he?" Sirius replied "Let's just say the one person that he needs at this moment is with him making a fuss over him" she smiled and gave Sirius a list of things to do.

When Harry and Draco finally joined everyone in the kitchen everything was ready and they were all waiting for Harry to enter. Harry was speechless when he saw it all and turned to Luke and said "happy birthday" Luke laughed and said "well I guess for once you can fuss over me seeing as you have Draco there do so for you" Harry smiled and sat down. Lily was soon dishing so much of everything onto Harry and Draco's plates that they both had to forcefully stop her. James laughed and said "get used to it you two she is always like this on special occasions" they both laughed and said "we like to eat a little of everything but not have it all on our plates at once" that made everyone laugh.

After breakfast Lily lead everyone into the drawing room that was now full of presents for Luke and Harry.

Both boys went at it opening presents. Harry gave Luke an Owl, which made Luke laugh when he gave Harry an Owl. Most of Luke's presents were things he would need at school whereas Harry's were a mixture of everything. Harry left Ron and Hermione's present as well as Draco's presents until last. Sirius had given Harry a cloak that was encrusted with emeralds and on the inside was a picture of Sirius. Harry smiled and placed the cloak on emerald side up. From Ron and Hermione it was a defence guide and a broom repair kit and finally from Draco it was a necklace that was a Dragon and Griffin joined together and on the back it says 'Harry, happy sixteenth. Love always your Dragon, Draco' Harry placed it on and smiled at Draco. Then Lily came forward and said "Harry and Draco we are to meet the Malfoys in half an hour. So Harry you and Draco better go and get ready" well both boys raced up stairs, Harry's new cloak straight out behind him.

It took both boys twenty minutes to finally be ready and get back to the drawing room. James stared at his son and said "well at least you will make a great impression Harry" Harry smiled and the four left Grimmauld Place to meet Lucius and Narcissa at the agreed meeting point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Both boys stood together and said nothing while the adults went over the load of old rituals before Lucius said "Draco and Harry, you both know why you are here?" both boys nodded too nervous to speak. "It has been agreed by both families that you two are allegeable to wed. Do you both accept this?" Harry replied as soon as the words left Lucius mouth "I do" Draco smiled and added "as do I" "then all that is left is for the two of you to place the engagement bracelets on each other's wrists and it is complete" James announced. Draco went first and placed the Dragon bracelet on Harry's left wrist before Harry placed a Griffin bracelet on Draco's left wrist. Both families smiled as the two boys kissed and went back to Grimmauld Place.

When they landed Dumbledore said "welcome back" Harry smiled and Draco said "he has gone all soppy again sir" Dumbledore laughed and Harry replied "it is my greatest strength Draco" that brought the room to laughter and Draco said "ok you win, but I can now tell all those fans to back off when I want you to myself" Harry blushed and said "I don't want the fans. I want the normal life that Voldermort doesn't have a say in" Draco hugged him and said "I need some one on one time with Harry" no one argued and the two boys went back to the secret room and Harry let all the tears Draco had felt coming out and they stayed there until they were called to lunch. Mrs Black told them where a bathroom was so they could fix themselves up before going down.

When they entered Harry sat down in between Draco's legs and enjoyed the meal. Everyone knew Harry had been crying but stayed out of it, as they knew Draco had saved Harry's day. In the end Sirius asked "are you alright Harry?" Harry nodded and relaxed further into Draco's chest and fell asleep. Everyone smiled when they noticed before Sirius and Draco carried Harry up to the room and laid him down to sleep.

Draco stayed in the room in case Harry woke up. He kept himself occupied by reading some of the books.

Harry awoke as Draco was talking to Mrs Black and smiled as he watched Draco laugh. In the end Harry said in thought "**can I get some attention?**" before Draco noticed he was awake. Well Draco was in his arms in a second and hugging him. Harry smiled and whispered "I am glad I saw the real you Draco" Draco looked at Harry and asked "why is that?" Harry then explained "Draco you are the one person I turned to when my heart broke the most. I mean I lost the closest thing to a family and you saw me at my lowest and brought me back to what I am now. Like before when you felt my tears you brought me here to cry without anyone witnessing and just held me and made me feel like a king" Draco smiled and replied "Harry, you saved my life without caring what it would do to you and yet think I am better then you" both boys hugged again and just enjoyed the closeness. They only broke when Lily walked in and said "we would like you two to come down for tea" they both nodded and got themselves fixed up before joining everyone in the kitchen. Sirius smiled when he saw Harry walk in with his arms around Draco and smiling. Both boys again shared a chair and Draco said "I know you almost lost me Harry but do you think I can eat with you next to me please?" Harry laughed and replied "nope as then I wouldn't have a comfortable chair" Draco laughed and in thought replied "**I was joking my love. I enjoy the closeness too. Now I know they are hiding something**" "**I know my love. But lets pretend we don't notice**" Draco nodded and Harry felt it and both boys started eating.

When everyone was finished Albus said "Harry and Draco, I know you can tell we are hiding something as I notice you pretend you don't. But we decided to get you a present for the engagement. You two really made me think though as usually we get something so you can communicate whenever you need each other but you two do that telepathically. So we decided to that we would do the next best thing" with that he passed both boys a box. Inside each was a locket. Harry laughed and said "that's now three necklaces I have" Dumbledore smiled and said "that one you wear as a broach on your robes" Harry smiled and noticed that inside it was a picture of him and Draco from that morning sitting together happily. Draco was speechless so Harry said for both of them "we both thank you all very much. Draco is speechless which we all know doesn't happen often but I know for certain that mine will be seen over my chest every single day" Draco hugged Harry then and both boys went for a walk so that this time Draco could cry. Harry smiled and said "they better be tears of happiness sexy?" Draco nodded and replied in thought "**what else could they be my love. They made your birthday so much better for the both of us**" Harry hugged him and whispered "well at least we can never forget the day" Draco laughed then and kissed Harry and Harry replied "why do I always get kissed when people are crying?" Draco asked "did you kiss Cho Harry?" Harry nodded and replied "it was an infatuation that extinguished after that kiss and then valentine's day" Draco smiled and replied "all the better" Harry laughed and they found a bathroom and Harry cleaned Draco up before going back downstairs where Dumbledore passed Harry a present. Dumbledore said "everyone knows you are special to me Harry so please take this present" Harry nodded and inside was a beautiful snake that was asleep. Harry smiled and said "thank you headmaster" Dumbledore said "that is the rarest snake around Harry. She is due to lay eggs in a fortnight so you better set up a box for her to do so and we can take them with us to school" Harry nodded and the snake woke up. Harry looked at the snake and said "_hello_" the snake replied "_hello young one. You must be the boy the snake that was freed by a wizard was talking about_" Harry nodded and replied "_I was the one that freed him. It was an accident as I didn't know I had magic at the time_" the snake nodded and went back to sleep. Harry ran the snake back upstairs before going into the kitchen and for a change sitting on Sirius and saying "so Padfoot what did I miss today when I was asleep?" Sirius laughed and said "not much Harry. We were just sorting out all the bedrooms and making tea" Harry touched his skin and replied in thought "**you know I can tell there is more Sirius**" "**I know Harry. But I promised I wouldn't say**" Harry nodded and got off Sirius and sat on Draco. Draco laughed and said "you don't miss a thing do you Harry?" Harry replied "of course not Draco. That is why I know they are hiding something. I know you don't know as you never left the room. I sensed you were there and was able to sleep peacefully" Draco laughed and replied "I was with you the whole time. Just because I knew you would be happier if I was there when you awoke" Harry snuggled into him and said "I love you so much my fiancé" Draco smiled and said "you aren't letting me forget that are you?" Harry shook his head and said "how can you do that Draco when you wear the bracelet always" Draco laughed and said "I wouldn't anyway. I guess the school will have a fit when they find out that the captain of Gryffindor and the Slytherin seeker are engaged" Harry smiled and replied "I may be the captain and your fiancé but when we play quidditch you will still lose" Draco said "I have had all that practice when you haven't Harry" Harry replied "remember when you took Neville's rememball and I flew up to you?" Draco nodded so Harry replied "that was the first time I ever flew on a broom" Draco laughed and said "so your telling me that you didn't need the practice as you're a natural?" Harry shook his head and replied "no I have been practicing as I have a snitch in my possession and have been flying daily since I got here" Draco laughed.

When the boys were settled Lily said "ok so we couldn't stop Harry from knowing something was up but he doesn't know so here we go" and with that she brought out a huge birthday cake that on one side had an Owl and on the other side was a model firebolt flying around. Harry and Luke smiled and enjoyed the scene.

When the cake was all eaten Dumbledore passed out the school letters saying "no point sending them by Owl when you are all here with me" Luke was in fifth year classes with Ginny seeing as he hadn't done his Owl's yet. Harry laughed and quickly filled out his class selections. He kept all but divination and added advanced defence advanced charms healing ancient runes and duelling instead. Dumbledore knew Harry would but wasn't surprised to see that all four of them did advanced defence. Draco had all the same except he did extra potions instead of care of magical creatures. Hermione did the mostly the same but had Arithmancy as well so was one class off having to use a time turner again. Ron did mainly the same as Harry but instead of continuing potions he took advanced Herbology. Severus arrived then and noticed all three that had potions had placed potions first. He then said "Albus I see we predicted all four of our sixth years classes down to the exact class" Albus laughed and said "well when we watch these bloody four the most we begin to notice their strengths" the four of the laughed. Ginny said "I am surprised that Harry continued potions but I guess he must have it down for a reason other then being with Draco" Harry and Draco blushed before laughing along with everyone else.

When they were all settled Harry replied "Ginny I find that potions may be my weakest subject but I know that it is important and the potion Neville and I created is an example of that" Severus replied "Harry I have reviewed the potion and it is on the market with the money being added to your personal vault" Harry smiled and Draco asked "are you going to try and find one to help Gilderoy Harry?" "No, I think it is better if he doesn't go back to claiming to have done this amazing stuff that others did" Ginny laughed and Molly said "you mean he was a fraud?" Harry nodded and said "his strength was the forgetting spell" this continued until they were all tired and headed to bed

The next couple of weeks went quickly and soon it was time to go and get their schoolbooks. Harry needed new robes as he had a huge growth spurt over the summer and he old robes no longer fitted him. While they were doing that Lily went and bought Harry some new muggle clothes so that he wore better ones then Dudley's hand-me-downs.

When they were nearly finished all the teenagers went to the quidditch shop (under Hermione's protests) and saw that there was a new nimbus out, but the firebolt was still the best broom available.

While the others were still in the quidditch shop Harry went to the Magical Menagerie where a Phoenix sitting on the edge of the stand landed on his shoulder. The man said "I think he has chosen you as his owner Mr Potter" Harry smiled and paid for the Phoenix before joining the others as they were walking out of the shop. Draco laughed when he saw Harry and said "well I see why you went walkabouts" Harry replied "I felt a need to go there and went. He was on my shoulder the moment I entered so I had to buy him" they all laughed while heading to WWW.

James said as the teenagers joined them at WWW (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) "well I guess we should finally see these two" Harry laughed and replied "I told them we would see them last so that we could spend the most time here. They told me that they have some paper work I need to fill out" everyone laughed before walking into their amazing joke shop. Fred welcomed them all before dragging Harry out the back to do the paper work.

Once out the back George said to Harry "we organised this so you can prank everyone at Grimmauld Place besides us" Harry smirked and said "what do I need to do oh prankster geniuses?" they both laughed before handing Harry a box that read 'experimental' Harry smiled and asked "can I have the instructions or will you two help me set it up back at Grimmauld Place?" Fred grinned and handed Harry a set of instructions that were two lines long they said "place this under a meal table and no one but the inventors and person placing it will see the food. Lasts up to three weeks' Harry grinned and replied "can't wait to use it guys" they laughed and got Harry to fill out the two forms they had.

When Harry rejoined the group he smiled and said "that's all taken care of" Draco smiled at him and then they had a good look around the store. George came out a minute later and explained what everything did and when no one was looking he winked at Harry.

When they returned home Harry placed the box under the table and went off to spend time alone with Draco. He found him flying in the drawing room flying so Harry grabbed his broom and the snitch.

The two boys were there for an hour before Lily yelled "tea is being served" Harry smiled and went into the kitchen with Draco and watched Lily and Molly place the food on the table and gasp as it vanished. Fred and George walked in then and laughed when they saw the surprised looks on Lily and their mother's faces. Lily asked "what did you two do?" Fred replied "nothing Mrs Potter. I solemnly swear that neither Fred or I did this" Molly replied "you may not have done it but I am sure you created the tool that did this" Harry smiled and started eating. Fred and George joined him and everyone stared until Lily said "Harry what did you do?" all Harry replied was "just put a present in place that I was given" Sirius laughed and said "so how do we eat Fred and George?" George replied "I am shocked that you blame us" that caused the hungry people to laugh but Sirius had moved his foot around under the table and knocked the box which allowed him to see the food and joined Harry and the twins in eating. Draco connected his mind to Harry's and saw the food so he started eating also.

In the end Molly and Lily took the dishes away which made the food reappear and they all served themselves and ate with the plates on their laps.

After tea Harry Draco the twins Ron and Ginny returned to the drawing room and engaged in a free for all game of chaser and seeker quidditch. Harry caught the snitch four seconds into the game but didn't tell Draco and enjoyed the fly. When James and Sirius joined in the game became all out war, with Sirius James Harry and Draco against the Weasley's. In the end Harry's team were crowned the winners and all of them went in search of a shower. Harry and Draco used the one in the special room and let the others use the other ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

When everyone had tidied up Harry went to Luke and asked "would you like to use my broom for a while?" he nodded and Harry watched him in the drawing room and noticed that he was an excellent chaser and informed Ginny and Ron that Luke would be on the team and asked his parents to get Luke a broom for school. Lily laughed when Harry told them and replied "you have your team ready before the term starts Harry" Harry replied "I like to have everything ready…" before he suddenly vanished.

When Harry landed he was standing in a dungeon where Voldermort was still under the curse. Harry laughed and went back to Grimmauld Place. He told everyone what had happened and they all laughed and Albus said "well I guess he finally got hit by his own spell" Harry replied "actually headmaster it is his own spell. He sent it at Draco and I on Neville's birthday and I sent it back at him" that made everyone laugh more and Albus replied "I was speaking metaphorically and find out it is the actual truth" Harry smiled and felt Draco's arms go around him and he sighed in satisfaction which caused the others to look at what was going on.

The night Draco and Harry slept in a room Sirius James and Lily had decorated for them and both boys thanked them and fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

When Sirius snuck a look at them before heading down to the meeting he saw a content look on both boys faces that said 'life is perfect' he smiled and joined the meeting.

Harry woke up as Sirius walked out the door and hugged his fiancé and whispered "we are about to be bombarded by Weasleys my brother and Hermione" Draco nodded and both boys quickly got clothes on and sat in anticipation of the arrival.

They waited a whole three seconds before all the people Harry had said walked in causing both boys to laugh. George said "Harry we want to know about your Phoenix" Harry laughed and said "he choose me but I named him Godric as that name will haunt me forever" the others laughed and soon there was an all out pillow fight. Harry and Draco somehow came out on top and sat on top of the others and said "don't mess with the kings" this made everyone laugh so Harry and Draco got up as Ginny couldn't breathe. They were talking until Sirius came in and said "I would hurry to bed as the meeting is finished and Molly is finishing the tiding before coming to bed" well everyone was out of there and Harry cleaned the room up before joining Draco in the bed and fell asleep hugging him.

When James and Lily looked in they smiled when they saw the two boys sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

September first arrived and the six going to Hogwarts were all up early looking forward to the journey back to school. They all decided to sit together and confuse the school.

On the train Hedwig, Harry called his new Owl Hedwig, Hermes, Draco's Owl, Pig, Godric and Kiala, Luke's Owl, were all sitting together on the top shelve watching over Jenny and her eggs.

Halfway there Pansy walked into the compartment and said "Draco why are you sitting with these scum?" "I am sitting with my fiancé Pansy and besides they have treated me better then anyone in Slytherin ever has" Pansy stared and said "you're with the mudblood?" Harry laughed and said "I ain't a mudblood bitch" Pansy looked at Harry and saw the trademark Dragon Draco used on a necklace and bracelet before storming out. They all laughed and Harry said "you can't go into the Slytherin tower now Draco" Draco replied "I can do wandless magic as good as you my love and besides if need be you can appear beside me" "you can't apparate or…" Hermione butted in before Harry cut her off saying "true Draco and Hermione if we can't how come we did the night my parents were resurrected?" she stared in shock and replied "the headmaster has ancient magic Harry" Harry smiled and said "The Malfoy manor has the same spell on it to stop the appartation and disapparation as Hogwarts has and I got him out of there no worries" Hermione stared before returning to the ancient runes text book.

When they arrived Harry and the others shared a carriage and Draco said "so that's what a threstral looks like" Harry asked "who did you see die?" "Some prisoner the dark lord had" Harry hugged him while they got into the coach. They heard Pansy say "looks at those two. I bet Draco will start thinking he is a god because he is with Potter" Harry laughed and said "they think I believe I am a god in Slytherin and to think I almost was sorted there" they all looked at him so Harry finished "I asked it not too as what Ron had said and after what you Draco had done I wanted nothing to do with you" every was in shock but Harry added "I am glad I choose Gryffindor now because of all the fun I have had and that's where I met my best friends and the twins"

After the feast Draco went with the Slytherins to his house even if Harry didn't like the idea.

When Harry fell asleep he dreamt…

_He was standing in front of Voldermort and the battle was nearly over. Draco was pushing something into Voldermort's chest with magic and suddenly it exploded. He saw himself dead and Draco crying over him. Draco then screamed "you bloody had to not block the connection and go with him didn't you Harry" Harry looked at him and said "I love you my love and I will stop this"_

Harry woke up then and McGonagall Dumbledore was standing next to him so Harry said "you know that if I don't block the connection I will die along with Voldermort?" Albus nodded and said "yes Harry we know. That is why we are teaching you how to do that. But how did you find out?" "I am a seer and I saw the fight and Draco crying over my dead body telling me off for not blocking the connection" Draco walked in then and raced to Harry's side when he saw the tears start and in thought asked "**what's wrong?**" Harry gave him the vision and Draco hugged him and whispered "we will change it Harry" Harry smiled and both boys fell asleep on top of Harry's bed so Albus placed the blankets over them and transported a set of Draco's robes to the room and placed them neatly next to Harry's.

When Harry woke up he asked Draco "how come you are here?" Draco replied "you don't remember the dream? Or the talk with the headmaster and McGonagall?" "I thought they were both dreams Draco" Harry added. Draco hugged him and then said "I guess Dumbledore thought of me before leaving last night" Harry nodded and replied "he always does. Now we better get ready or perfect Malfoy will be late for breakfast" Draco laughed and said "we know a lot about each other but not everything" Harry hugged him before they got into the shower.

When they walked in they separated and went to their respective tables to get their timetables. Harry heard Pansy say to Draco "if you want to sleep with the Gryffindor move in there" "he needed me last night Pansy but you have a detention because of that comment tomorrow night with Filch" Pansy went to complain and Severus said "if you want more detentions then continue Miss Parkinson" that shut her up and Draco sat down.

After breakfast Draco and Harry were walking in the grounds when they came across two Slytherin first years and two Gryffindor first years fighting. Harry said "what do you four think you are doing?" all four froze and Harry made the rocks flying through the air drop to the ground before a Slytherin first year said "these two decided to fight us" "and why did they do that?" Draco asked "because they hit us with rocks because they reckon this is a Slytherin spot" a Gryffindor boy replied. Harry said "well how come I sit here all the time with my friends and we are Gryffindors?" neither Slytherin answered so Draco said "you two have two detentions and you two Gryffindor boys have one. Speak to your head of house for when and with who" all four nodded and Harry said "I am going to say something at lunch to the school" Draco nodded and said "I think you should"

At lunch Harry walked up to the headmaster and said "I need to speak to the whole school sir" Albus nodded and got everyone's attention.

When everyone was settled Harry announced "I would like this school to get along. I mean today I saw four first years fighting all because of the houses they were in. While all four founders were working at the school they got along and I doubt they would appreciate the way we the student body act towards each other. Secondly all those from last year will remember the sorting hat's message. United we will win this war but while we fight amongst ourselves we will fall. The world is no longer the haven most thought it was. The dementors are against us with Voldermort and wont care who they administer the kiss too. I very nearly received the kiss twice and can tell you that when it is only centimetres from your face and all you hear is your parents dieing for you. That is something you don't want another living soul to go through, not even a childhood enemy. A lot of you know that Draco Malfoy and I used to be enemies but in all that time I never wanted him dead or to go through anything I did that made me 'The Boy that Lived'. I know a lot of you think I like that but the truth is I hate it and when I finally get rid of Voldermort I can live my life as a wizard that did what he could not for himself, but for the entire wizarding population and even the muggle world" everyone was staring at Harry at this point not sure whether or not to speak so Harry concluded "I propose we end the inter-house fighting and we focus on the big picture 'OUR LIVES' because in the end school is only a small part of it and I don't want any of you to die because then I will blame myself which I already have enough lives on" the whole school raised their glasses and said "to the future" Harry smiled and Draco joined him and just held him while Harry recomposed himself. Albus said "I don't think anything I could say will have much of an effect to what Harry just said so I will only say I hope this lasts forever" with that all the teachers said "as do we" Harry smiled and saw a man enter the great hall. Albus asked "who are you?" the stranger lowered his hood and Harry said "I know you. But how I don't know" "Harry I comforted you in your dreams since you were in privet drive. I recently took the form of a Phoenix and made sure you gave me my real name" Harry looked at him in shock and said "you are Godric?" he nodded and said "say my last name child and it will call the other three here" "Gryffindor" Harry finished and suddenly two ladies and another man appeared. Godric smiled and said "thank you Harry. Your speech was very inspiring. I will have to train you as Salazar trains your fiancé as you two are the key two people into Tom's defeat" "also Harry Tom is not a descendent of mine. I have looked into it and found out that it is the Malfoy family that are my descendents as the Potters are Godrics" Draco looked at him in shock and said "that is why we go to Slytherin house then" Salazar nodded and said "how is Snazya?" Harry looked at him and replied "unfortunately Tom used her for the wrong reasons and I had to kill her to save my own life" Salazar nodded and replied "that is ok child. But did you know I gave her the ability to die and reawaken" Harry smiled and said "then she will be sleeping in your chamber" he nodded and said "how did you enter it child?" "I am parseltongue" Harry replied. "wait a second. Malfoy is the Slytherin line and Potter is the Gryffindor line. Then that means they are to become one" Salazar asked "why is that Harry?" "because Harry and I are engaged Salazar" Draco replied for Harry. Well Salazar turned to Godric and said "you were meant to stop this Godric" "I tried. I made them enemies for so long but they turned to each other when they needed someone Salazar. They truly are soul mates" Rowena said "Salazar. That magic is older then all of us combined. You know as well as we do that we can't stop it. That's why Helga's family and yours became one a hundred years ago. But when James and Lily got married Godric's and my own family became one. So I guess that in these two boys the whole castle is formed. Godric I see your prophecy came true with our descendent" Godric laughed and said "he is more powerful then even I imagined. I saw him go to the edge of death and walk back only needing a few hours rest. But Salazar Draco is the one of yours to have the greatest power" Salazar replied "I know Godric and you know what this power can do" Harry yelled "if you two are finished trying to decide Draco and my own future we need to eat" that made the two men freeze and Harry and Draco returned to their tables to eat. Godric turned to Albus and said "I have a warning for you Albus. You cannot fight him. He will kill you if you fight on the new moon of October" Albus nodded and replied "I understand Godric. But what is going to happen if I do die?" Godric replied "you don't want to know. The next headmaster would totally ruin everything this school means. Like Umbridge was doing" Harry said "then I will make sure Albus lives past that night" Godric replied "you will have your final battle to contend with. But remember destroy the connection" Harry nodded and turned to his parents and said "then it is up to you two to save the headmaster as I know for certain where my closest friends will be. Draco will be with me. Ron and Hermione will be keeping all the Death Eaters in a special cage that nothing can leave without me. Ginny Luke and Sirius will be tending to the injured and Neville will be with his parents chasing after Bellatrix" everyone turned to him and Albus replied "how do you know where people will be that night?" "I guess it came with my powers sir" that made everyone laugh and Godric said "Harry Draco grab lunch to go as we need to enter the chamber to start your extra lessons" both boys nodded before doing as asked.

Harry lead them to the toilet where Myrtle said "hello boys" Harry nodded before opening the chamber. Salazar smiled at Harry but let the two boys go ahead of him and Godric. As soon as the boys had jumped Godric said "they have the bracelets Salazar. We can do nothing to destroy the relationship" Salazar nodded and said "I think we better watch them carefully as they both are too ahead in knowledge for their age" Godric nodded and they both jumped.

When they landed Harry said "what took you two old farts so long. Stop to watch the scenery as you came down?" Godric laughed and said "we were talking" "what about how you will destroy Draco and my relationship?" Harry replied "no Harry. I told Salazar that we no longer could because of the bracelets" Harry smiled and said "well that's ok then" this caused Salazar and Godric to laugh before Godric asked "where is my sword Harry?" "In the headmaster's office. Do you want me to summon it?" Godric nodded so Harry called the sword to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

When they entered Salazar's chamber Harry froze when he saw that there was a human body lying on the floor. "Who is that Salazar?" Harry asked "the boy is the first person I want you to test your healing powers on Harry" "he will be the second sir as I had to use them to save Draco's life on July twenty-ninth" Godric laughed and Salazar said "bloody Gryffindors too damn know-it-alls" Harry laughed but went to the boy and focused his healing powers and this time it only took him a minute to save the boy. Godric smiled and said "well done Harry. I see you found it easier this time" "last time I checked everywhere for pain whereas this time I went to the source and worked out" Harry replied. Salazar said "well I am glad to see experience taught you something Harry" Harry nodded and went over to the corner where Godric taught him how to use the sword.

While they were there Harry asked "who is Dumbledore going to fight?" "Harry the minister is in league with Voldermort and Albus knows it. But Albus is more equipped with knowledge then Fudge but refuses to use it on the man" Harry replied "can't we set up a trap so the aurors know the truth?" Godric smiled and said "good idea. But Fudge isn't an easy person to fool Harry" Harry smiled and said "you know what we need to do and I agree with the idea. I saw it in the second vision of the night" Godric smiled and said "do you want to do it or shall I get Albus too?" "well I have to make the gem Draco will put in Voldermort to kill him so let the headmaster do it" Harry replied. "Good idea Harry. Now what is this about a gem?" "I need to create a gem that is capable of removing magic but is also able to destroy a spirit" "well the Dragon Stone will do the first part but the only thing that will do the second is the venom of a Winterfire Snake but they are very rare" Harry smiled and said "that is why he gave her to me" "do you mean Jenny is a Winterfire?" "of course she is. What else do you think one of the worlds most powerful wizards give as a gift and say is very rare?" Harry replied. "I don't know Harry. But if she is indeed what we need you will need her to inject the poison into a Dragon Stone" Harry smiled and said "well I can ask her. But what we need is a Dragon Stone" Godric nodded as they heard Salazar say "this Draco is a Dragon Stone. Do you know what it does?" "it removes a wizards magic. But did you realise you just handed Godric and I the solution to the problem we were having?" Harry replied. Draco laughed and said "how is that Harry?" "He is in need of a Dragon Stone Mister Malfoy and we were discussing how to get one when Salazar said he had one" Godric replied. Salazar laughed and said "well if it is to be used to kill him then go ahead" Harry replied "thank you Salazar. It is but you will have to teach my fiancé how to make it work while Godric teaches me how to sever the connection I have with Tom" he nodded before saying "you two need to head back for tea" Harry was about to ask how when two Phoenixes arrived. Godric said "Harry and Draco, these two Phoenixes have served the four of us since we created Hogwarts. Now we are giving them to you and while you sleep tonight they will teach you phoeni" Harry replied "thank you from the bottom of both our hearts and I guess we will see you tomorrow after tea for our next session" Godric replied "that is correct Harry but next time try not to read our minds" Harry laughed and said "I didn't know I was. I was thinking about when the next session was and just knew it was tomorrow" Godric smiled and said "good luck you two and Harry you know why we need to break the connection. We will also teach you how to protect yourself from the second thing" Harry nodded and they both held their Phoenix's tails.

When they walked into the great hall Ron said "so how was your first lesson of the year?" both boys laughed and said "fascinating. We have another one tomorrow" Harry then went to Albus and said "Godric will talk to you about trapping him. We have decided that you need to make the trap. Also is Jenny a Winterfire Snake?" "Yes Harry she is. For some reason I saw her and knew that you would need her" "Indeed I do. Her poison will help destroy him once and for all" the old man nodded and Lily said "Harry we want to know if you have the sword?" "I do have it. I did a lot of training with it today and can use it excellently" "that's ok then. We were worried it had been taken by some fool" just then the door burst open and the minister walked in with Dolores Umbridge. Harry smiled and nodded for the students to start the clicking sound, seeing as Umbridge hates the sound after the centaur attack, while he said "hello Fudge. What is the occasion?" "Harry James Potter you are under arrest for crimes against the ministry of magic" "which crimes has Voldermort said I have done?" "You are charged with destroying a prophecy record that it is still valid" "I should've guessed it would be over that. Pity I have mastered occlumency isn't it. I have also learnt the art of being a Legilimens, so I know that you are making this all up so that you can take me directly to Tom Riddle" Dolores said "nasty little liar. If I had my quill you would write those lines again" Harry's eyes went black with green lightning bolts moving within the black and both Dolores and Fudge stepped back as Harry said "you two are scum of the earth. Dolores Umbridge your own mother was so disgusted in you that she disowned you twenty years ago. Fudge he who thinks the world resolves around his little office. Well guess what it don't, neither you or Dolores or any other person who is with Tom Riddle aka Voldermort can enter the ministry by force or by stealth also as of now the same applies to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade" with that the minister Umbridge Nott Crabbe and Goyle were all thrown from the school. Parkinson was soon out as well. Just then Godric walked in and said "Draco catch him" Draco turned to Harry and just as Harry started to fall Draco caught him.

Harry awoke the next morning in the hospital wing. He got up and walked out. Draco was standing outside the door looking worried and Harry heard him say "when can I see him?" madam Pomfrey replied "when he is awake" Harry dodged this by apparating himself to the Gryffindor showers.

When he walked into the great hall Draco said "don't you know how to relax Potter?" Harry laughed and said "if Madam Pomfrey hadn't been with you I would have spoken to you" Draco just hugged him and said "well Mister hero five more students have been thrown from Hogwarts, Michael Corner from Ravenclaw Lavender Brown who is from Gryffindor Alex Ridder from Hufflepuff Chris Nelson from Ravenclaw and Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff" "I knew Zacharias and Lavender but not the others. Oh well we just need to work together" Draco smiled and Albus stood up and said "as you have all noticed Hogwarts is the safest place now that Dolores forced Harry to use magic to protect the school and all Death Eaters and supporters of Voldermort aren't welcome in the school grounds or even Hogsmeade. So as of now I am opening a summer holiday program for students past or present that wish to feel safe and protected" Harry smiled and sat down with Ron Hermione and Neville and ate his breakfast. While they were there the timetables were handed out and Harry noticed that he had double potions followed by his first healing session. He smiled and in thought said to Draco '**Draco we are together this morning**' '**I know Harry. I can't wait to see how Madam Pomfrey tells you off for sneaking out of the hospital wing**''**you would my love**' Harry replied and he finished his breakfast.

When Harry Hermione and Draco walked into the potions room they sat together and set up. Blaise joined them and said "Harry I am glad you took care of the fighting I have been trying to get it to work since we started Hogwarts" "it is kinda necessary for us to get along seeing as we will do excellently together. Why don't you sit with us and start the end of Slytherin Gryffindor feud" the boy nodded and sat with Hermione and she smiled at Harry. When Severus walked in most of the students gasped but he said "now that Mister Potter's theatrical performance is over we can do some real work. But by the way I am glad Mister Potter that you have included Slytherin in the peace" "it will stay for as long as I can make it. Except quidditch! Students do need some competition" all the students agreed and Severus announced "today students we will be making a mild healing potion. Madam Pomfrey is in need and I thought this would be a good time to teach you all it"

When they were all finished Severus looked at Harry's and said "Mister Potter what did you change from what I put on the board?" "Nothing sir. But my ingredients did look a slightly different colours to Dracos" "well Mister Potter it seems that using matured plants it will make the potion stronger" "Glad I could help sir" Severus chuckled and said "ten points to Gryffindor for wit" the students stared in shock until Draco said "glad the old mask is gone professor"

As soon as Harry walked into heeling Madam Pomfrey said "Harry Potter come here now" Harry obliged and Madam Pomfrey gave him a check over. Harry said "it was just that I wasn't used to that sort of power as I haven't used it before. But I know I will be good in this class as I am a natural healer" "I don't care if you're a natural healer or not Mister Potter. Leaving the hospital wing without permission is not allowed and next time I will make sure you can't as I have to with Albus and Minerva" Harry nodded and sat down.

Harry found it all fascinating and said so to madam Pomfrey as he was leaving and she smiled approvingly.

That night in the chamber Harry asked Rowena, Helga and Rowena were working with Harry on severing connections, "Rowena is it possible for a guy to fall pregnant?" she replied "only if both males are powerful enough. Why?" "I think I may be pregnant" "I can test that if you want?" Harry nodded and Rowena did a simple test and it proved that Harry was pregnant when a cyclone appeared.

When the wind had stopped Merlin said "Harry my boy nice to finally see you in the flesh our dream talks end so fast" "I know whenever we get to the good bit either of us wakes up. Now what brings an immortal being to us mortals?" "You actually. I have to preform a spell to awaken your elvan blood as well as your fiancé's" "Why Merlin?" "Because Voldermort has joined up with the enemy of the Elves and they will need your help to defeat them" "Ok what about my baby?" "What baby?" "I am pregnant Draco" "really?" Harry nodded so Draco scooped him up in a big before Merlin said "I guess your babies will be Elves too" "babies??" Draco asked "yes Mister Malfoy. Your fiancé is pregnant with twins. A …" "we don't want to know Merlin" Harry interrupted Merlin. Merlin nodded before the magic around Harry and Draco went from clear to silver then gold and settling on a crystal type appearance and both boys grew until they were both six foot seven and had elvan ears and their hair reached half way down their backs. Harry also lost his glasses making Draco telepathically say '**wait until we have our shower tonight my love**' Harry blushed and just smiled back at Draco with a very seductive grin making Draco wish that they were finished for the day.

Once it was over Harry suddenly said "the connection is broken. I felt it break and thankfully it took magic from his end so that I was at full power"


End file.
